This is Love
by Golden Storms
Summary: Flora is in love with Helia, but can she work up the courage to tell him how she feels?


"I can't believe you just said that!" I can hear my friend Stella's voice echo through my phone.

"What? It's true! I do!" I laugh, sitting down on the couch in my boyfriend's apartment. Stella phoned this morning asking where I was since we hung out at the café last night. I told her nonchalantly that I was in Helia's house. We then went into a conversation about my relationship and whether we cracked the bubble of being affectionate, yet. We've only been dating for six months, but I already can feel my relationship with Helia getting more intense.

"But did you say it to him?" I just confessed to Stella that I loved Helia, which made her go into hysterics.

I roll my eyes and sigh, "I tried to, but I'm not used to saying it! He's the only serious boyfriend I've ever had my whole life, so something like that is hard for me to just say out loud."

"Flora, you just told me out loud!" I can hear her frustration in her voice, yet happiness in it.

"To you, Stella! I can easily tell you since you're not Helia. I'm not that confident and out there like you."

"Well tell him today, okay?" I bite my nail, deciding my answer. Like perfect timing, Helia walks into the living room, yawning and stretching. It's almost ten in the morning and he just woke up. I came over late at night when I noticed I was way closer to Santa Clarita than my home in Burbank. Helia of course let me stay the night, letting me borrow some of his clothes to sleep in.

I stare down at my clothes and find that I didn't change back into my clothes from yesterday. Helia's hair is ruffled to the sides, and his clothes wrinkled from sleeping. _So hot._ My heart beats loudly in my chest as I look at his appearance, casually biting my lips.

"Good morning Flo." He says casually, sitting on the couch next to me. I scrunch my face at the nickname he always called me to irk me.

"Good morning Heli." I say back, sticking out my tongue. He kisses me, making my body go numb, and all my senses hay-wired.

I can still hear Stella talking through the other line, screaming my name. I lift one finger to Helia to quiet him down, but he puts it down and pulls me through that arm, planting more kisses on my lips.

"Stella! I'm being attacked!" I scream loudly into the phone, my words being destroyed by Helia's luscious kisses. I finally let him take over, setting my phone down on my lap, putting Stella on hold. After a few seconds of being kissed to death by Helia I lift up the phone to my ear, shifting my weight so I'm facing away Helia.

"Sorry about that, Stel. I needed to let Helia attack me with his love." I say, shrieking in laughter as I feel Helia's teeth find my earlobe. He chuckles, his low voice sending shivers down my spine.

"You're killing me with your perfect love life. Please continue it somewhere else before I have to witness it all on here. I have to go anyway!" I pout, not wanting to end the conversation so abrupt.

"Stella… I can still talk!" I try to reason, turning around and biting Helia on his shoulder and kissing him quickly.

"Fine, but only for a few seconds. Are you going to tell Helia soon?" I tense up, confused at first.

"Tell him what?" I can feel Helia's eyes linger on me, curiosity building up in him.

"That you love him! Gosh, Flora, what was our whole talk this morning about? You need to tell him, before it's too late in the relationship."

"There isn't a specific time when a relationship reached its peak. I'll tell him soon, don't worry. Okay?" I bite my lip nervously, knowing Helia is probably trying to find out what I'm talking about.

"Okay! Bye, and have fun doing it!" I choke out a laugh, not sure whether or not she meant doing the thing I promised, or actually _doing it._

I hang up, placing my phone on Helias glass coffee table.

"Tell me what?" Helia asks, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Nothing, it can wait." He looks at me, and I gulp.

"Tell me what, Flora." He repeats, with more force in his voice. I fold my hands and place them on my lap. He scoots closer, placing his arm around the couch.

"Well, I was waiting for the right time to tell you it; I just was too scared that you might not say it back."

"Say what back, exactly? I'm sure this is the right time." He grabs my hands with his, squeezing them.

I breathe deeply, not sure how to tell Helia, the one that I've been dating for so long, that I love him. I knew Helia always wanted to say it; I just always changed the topic or kissed him so he wouldn't have to say it. I was scared that if he said it, I might not be ready to say it back, making it even worse for us. I was also scared that it would be too soon and not given enough thought about it if I did say it first. I was a definite contemplator; not sure which way to go.

I smile at Helia, words forming in my head of what I should say, but nothing coming out. He leans closer, anticipating me to say it.

"I—I love…your hair when you just wake up." I say quickly, cursing under my breath.

Helia looks at me with his blue eyes, and bursts out laughing. I lean my head to the side, confused.

"Flora, that's what you're all worried about? You don't have to feel forced to say it!" He kisses my cheek, bringing warmth as soon as he pulls back.

"I feel forced, though. Stella wants me to say it, before it's too late. I just don't know how to tell you. I know you know that I love you so much, it's just hard for me to say it to your face."

"You kind of just said it right there." He smiles, and I crack a smile.

"Yeah, _explaining _it to you, not officially saying it." I say, rolling my eyes and laughing.

"Maybe you can try to think of all the reasons why you should say it, and then when you feel perfectly prepared, you can say it. Sounds good?" I breathe out a sigh of relief, happy he could compromise.

I nod, picking up my phone and standing up. He follows me to his room, where I start opening drawers, trying to find some of the clothes I left months back.

"Are you getting ready for the day?" He asks, and I turn to him nodding.

"Aren't you?" I smile once I find the drawer I was looking for, picking out clothes and holding them up against my stomach.

"Yeah, but I thought we could spend some time together this morning." He says happily, coming closer to me, wrapping me in his arms. I push him closer to the bed, dropping the pile of clothes I had on the bed. I wrap my arms around his neck, kissing him deeply, trying to get closer to him.

"I want you, Flora." He whispers in between kisses. I moan, grabbing tighter onto him, scrunching his shirt in my fists.

"I—I want you too." I say breathlessly, coming up for air.

"Yeah?" He pulls back, looking at me with sparks in his eyes. I nod and bite my lip. I climb onto the bed and sit on my knees, as he wraps his arms around my waist. He climbs the bed, causing me to scoot backwards. He climbs on top of me, and I settle down on the bed, closing my eyes and breathing in his scent.

Helia kisses me, leading a line of heat long my neck and collarbone. I breathe deeply, closing my eyes. I then feel something sharp at my neck and swing my eyes open.

"Helia!" I say, getting up and touching my neck where he just bite me.

"Hey, I needed to get you back for doing the same to my shoulder." He says playfully, pulling down his shirt to show me the small mark my bite made. I giggle, placing my hands on Helia's chest, pushing him down. He grabs my waist before he falls, pulling me with him. I scream as he rolls us around his bed, causing the blankets to get wrapped around our bodies.

"Stop it Helia!" I shriek, smiling the whole time as Helia tries to wrestle me. I grab his wrists, trying to get him down on the bed, but he's too strong. We wrestle for a few minutes, our limbs getting entwined in a big mess, leading us to be breathless in the end.

Finally when Helia is done torturing me with his strength, he plops me down on the bed, his body a few inches on top of me. I try to get up, but he pins my down by my wrists.

"Let me go, I want to be the one to seduce you." I say, sticking out my tongue. He smiles and releases my wrists, but before I can attack him, he aims for my stomach. He starts tickling my most vulnerable spots, making me double over laughing, knowing I will die within a few seconds.

"Helia, I can't breathe!" I scream as he continues to tickle me. I can feel tears start to spring into my eyes from all the tickles, leaving me to giggle even more.

"Okay, just this once." He says, letting me get back onto my back, clutching my sides, breathing heavily. I blink a few times, hoping the tears go away so I can see clearly. Helia leans over me and kisses me sweetly. His warm lips make me moan, wanting a never ending kiss. He then proceeds to kiss my eyelids where the tears are still standing, kissing them all away.

"Better?" He asks, kissing me once more. I nod and kiss him back, letting him roll over to lay down next to me.

"That was a workout." I joke, still trying to catch my breath, and I can hear him agree, his chest moving rapidly.

I turn towards him, resting my head on his chest and look up at him.

"I think I'm finally ready." I say, biting my lips.

"You sure?" He looks at me, caressing my cheek with his thumb. I nod fiercely, patting his chest.

"I'll only say it if you promise to say it back, but mean it."

"Of course, Flora. I was just waiting for you to finally say it." He replies, waiting.

"I love you." I say, pushing my lips together, wishing I could of said it better. Helia smiles at me, lifting my chin so he could kiss me.

"That was perfect. Now I can finally say it! I love you too, Flora." I blush and sigh, feeling a weight being lifted from my shoulders.

"I love you. I love you. I love you!" I say, testing out the new words out. I laugh, and slap my hand over my mouth. I intended it to be a whisper and in my head, but I just said it out loud. Helia chuckles, wrapping his arms around me.

"All we have to practice on is when to say it, and how many times it is okay for you to say it." My face heats up, wanting to kick myself for saying it triple the amount.

"I guess we can start today on the lessons, Mr. Waters." A smile forms on his lips, making me smile as well. I scoot my body higher, so our lips could be parallel to each other.

"I guess so, Ms. Linphea." I smile, knowing we have all of our lives to say those three words, and all that time to perfect the way we say it.

"I really do love you, Helia." I say once more. And this time I'm sure I meant it.

* * *

AWWW! *Tear tear* I've been dead the past couple of weeks. Like literally, all I did was sit and watch 'Supernatural' whilst brainstorming some ideas for my next story. And I made up Helia's last name because I couldn't think of anything better. This is my FIRST Flora/Helia fanfic so please tell me how I did! I'll be doing more stories with chapters pretty soon and maybe I'll post a Musa/Riven fanfic soon. Bye guys. c:

~ɢoldeɴ ѕтorмѕ


End file.
